


What I Did For Love

by Liv_stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Backstage, First story, Fluff, Idk what i'm doing, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, No Smut, cute fic, what really happened the night the show got cancelled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_stylinson/pseuds/Liv_stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Louis and Harry are told they cannot come out and Louis cancels the show</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Did For Love

"What the hell do you mean!" Louis yelled. Harry had his hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. 

"We've decided you and Mr.Styles cannot come out to the public. Not yet." Someone from their management team informed all the boys. 

Harry staid quiet. He was so disappointed. Him and Louis were supposed to tell the world about them. He was going to be able to hold his loves hand in public, in front of anyone and everyone. Louis continued to make a scene. 

"Oi pal! You do realize that we were promised to be able to come out in Sheffield the last night of tour! We've waited 5 years! You fuckers promised!" Niall tried to calm Louis down but Louis continued his fit. 

The boys were supposed to go on in 15 minutes, Liam didn't know what they were going to do. Harry is clearly very upset, while Louis is cursing everyone in his way. 

"Fuck this! I'm not doing the show tonight! You can't make me! I refuse!" Louis stated, grabbing Harry's hand and walking back to their dressing Room. 

"What the hell are we supposed to do now!" Niall asked. Liam didn't know either. Lou and Lux came over and asked what the problem was. Niall explained 

"That's bullshit!" Lou yelled. Lux covered her ears knowing the naughty word. "These boys deserve this! I can't believe this!" 

"Oi boys! You're on in 10!" Some stage crew said backstage.

Niall and Liam ran to Louis and Harry's dressing room. They walk in on Harry laying on Louis' lap as he silently sobs into Louis' thigh, while Louis strokes Harry's hair. Louis looks up at the two desperate boys and shakes his head telling them that they won't be going on. Not tonight. 

Lottie tells their manager that Liam is ill and cannot preform. The boys all lay on the couch provided in silence as they hear a man inform the crowd that they won't be seeing the boys tonight. Within minutes, the hashtag #getwellLiam is trending worldwide. 

"Jesus Christ those fuckers" Niall mutters as he thinks over the situation. "I'm so sorry guys"

Louis just nods while Harry stays laying in his lap. Harry thinks of all the lies they've told everyone. How many times they've had to deny his love for each other. 

He thinks of when he met Louis. In the toilets of all places. He remembers seeing the cute boy wash his hands at boot camp. Louis came up to him and told him not to worry, and that he will be famous. While Harry washed his hands, Louis came back over to him and gave him a handshake along with a quick goodluck and a smile. As he let go he realized Louis gave him a piece of paper. He left with a wink and when Harry opened the note, he saw the note said "call me curly ;)" along with his number. 

Little did they know they would be put into a group together. 

Harry sighs as he remembers the memory. He found the love of his life that day. Little did he know he'd spend half a decade fighting to be with him. 

All the boys go back to their hotel. After a quick goodnight to the boys, Louis and Harry entered their shared hotel room.

"Are you still upset love?" Louis asked. Harry sighed and sat on the bed. "Yeah I'm gutted actually." He spoke softly. He chuckled a bit and then continued "Louis? When did you realize you loved me?" He asked. 

Louis grinned at the question. As much of a smartass Louis was, he's also a sap. "I think I realized when we stayed at your dads house for the week so we could all get to know each other. I remember when we sat by the fire and got drunk. When all the other boys went to bed, we stayed up and just talked. I threw you in he lake that night. You looked so cute with your curls all wet. I got these butterflies in my stomach when you took your shirt off because, Jesus Christ you were fit. It scared me though. I didn't think I was gay and being 18 I didn't want to be. I freaked out that night. I texted Zayn and he said that all the boys knew already and that I should go for it. So I kissed you the next day." Louis says smiling fondly as he remembers the memory. He looks up and sees Harry tearing up. He grabs him and brings him close to his chest. "Poor Hannah. Walked in on me giving you head. Didn't want her to find out that way" Louis laughed. "Haven't heard from her since" they both laugh. 

"I think I've always known." Harry mumbles into Louis' chest. "The second I saw you I think I knew. I'm a sap for love at first sight ya know?" 

"Of course I know! We went to the market and you swear you saw two kids look at each other and you said to me "they'll get married ya know!" You arsehole"

Harry chuckles. Louis drew soothing circles on his back as they lay on the hotel bed. "Jesus everyone thinks Liam is sick. Shall we check Twitter?" Harry nods. 

Louis pulls out his phone and opens the Twitter app. He scrolls through the hashtag that's been trending for the past hour or so. Just a lot of "get well soon Lima Bean!" Or "wtf is going on" he sees some that catch his eye. One of them said that Sophia broke up with him and he was too sad to go on. Another said it had something to do with Larry. 

They look at each other and go to the Larry side of their fanbase. "I bet Larry broke up!" "I stg if this has something to do with Larry I'll personally go to modest and beat them" they laugh at that one. Some of them hit the nail on the head. "What if their coming out was delayed?" One tweet said. 

"See hazza. They know. We will always have them babe." He presses a kiss to Harry's forehead. "Should the Bears post something?" Louis asks him. Harry smirks and nods at him. 

They grab the two bears and dress them up with some sort of clue and post it to Twitter. Immediately their fans go crazy. They are so happy they don't have a 10 year old fanbase like the media makes it out to be and that their fans are smart. 

The two boys fall asleep in each other's arms while they dream about the future.


End file.
